Shirou The Strongest Hero
by Prince Serin Radcelon
Summary: Zelretch is bored, so how do he amuse himself? By giving Shirou powers that will baffle everyone! Eventual OC and Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**–Person Of View: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg–**

"Hmm… this is bad." Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the Wizard Marshal, wielder of the second magic Kaleidoscope and 4th of Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors muttered with a grim look. With a sigh the magician looks onto the moon and said the thing everyone who knows of him feared. "I'm bored."

Currently the vampire are thinking of something interesting to amuse himself when he idly noted that tonight is the conclusion of the 4th Holy Grail War which he learn from his many alternative self. And the 5th Holy Grail is not really interesting if it's almost always the same with the same weak half-ass third rate mag**–**

Suddenly Zelretch's eyes widen as realization hit him like a freight train. If it's almost always the same, why not spice it up? The Kaleidoscope couldn't help but chuckle as the idea amused him enough to go through with it. With a snap of his finger a tear open through dimension towards Fuyuki City.

"Hehehe, wait for me my prime entertainment. Hahaha!" With a childish laugh the vampire jump through the portal and immediately came upon the burning city, dead bodies lying around, families being turn to ash and buildings and houses burning. Zelretch immediately run up to the place where the red-head collapsed. Walking up to the downed boy the vampire contemplate what kind of advantage he will give the boy in the coming war.

"Hmm… I wander what should I give the boy… Ah! That will do the trick." Opening up another portal Zelretch retrieve a crimson queen chess piece.

"Though it'd be amusing to make him into a demon but it's not worth it in the long run. As for the other two… hmm… how about using two of my student's class familiars…? Though I don't like the runes and how they glow, so it's better if I get rid of those, and it's better if he's like Lancelot so it's better if Gandalf is always active and he got to keep the instinctual fighting abilities even if he's only using a stick."

With another abuse of the 2nd magic the vampire was ready to put it on the boy's chest before a mischievous thought cross his mind. "Well, you have red hair, why not add red eyes?"

With a few modifications to the chess piece the vampire put it into the boy's chest with a smirk on his face thinking of the people when they see him fight. Moment's later the vampire made himself scarce before the Magus Killer arrive at the scene and getting ready to eat popcorn.

**–A/N–**

**High School DxD – Evil Piece System (Queen)**

**Zero no Tsukaima– Gandalf (Left Hand of God)**

**Zero no Tsukaima – Myozunitonirun (Mind of God)**


	2. Chapter 2

**–Person Of View: Kiritsugu–**

Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer are walking and searching for someone to save in the middle of city covered fire because of a corrupted Grail. Every time he see's someone burned to ashes, his heart sank. Emiya Kiritsugu continue to search for someone to truly save someone to atone for his actions which cause this hell. If he didn't he would broke.

Suddenly the Magus Killer saw a young red head boy in the middle of the street lying down as if asleep while the fire is burning his whole body. Emiya Kiritsugu didn't think, he just run as fast as he could to the downed boy and put out the flames licking his body. Kiritsugu examined the boy, he has red hair, wearing clothes that can't be recognize anymore due to the fire and age between 7 to 8 years old. Despite having his whole body being burned by the fire he only has minor burns and more importantly the gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest signifying he's alive.

"He's alive… he's alive… he's alive."

Kiritsugu couldn't help but cry tears of joy from the bottom of his heart by saving at least one boy. Not one to take any chances, the Magus Killer pulled out **Avalon The Everdistant Utopia** scabbard of Arturia Pendragon, his former Servant, from within himself and put it inside the boy's body. Immediately taking effect the red head's injuries and his lightly tan skin due to the fire faded away. Picking up the boy, Emiya Kiritsugu immediately run to a nearby medical tent.

**–Five Years Later–**

It was a night with a beautiful moon. Emiya Kiritsugu gazed out at the moon as he silently stood by the window. Although it was already winter, the temperature wasn't very low; it was just cold enough to let the skin feel the slight prickle of a chill. It was the ideal weather to view the moon. A boy sat beside him. He was also quietly gazing out at the moon with Kiritsugu. His name was Shirou. He was the only existence that Kiritsugu managed to save from the fire that made him lose everything.

It had been five years since then. Shirou, despite being 12 years old, still look like 7-8 years old, Kiritsugu never knew how, but it seems **Avalon** mistake Shirou as Arturia Pendragon his former Servant. Kiritsugu adopted Shirou, who had no one left to rely on due to the fire, and managed to barely live on after tidying up the ruined house with the storage room that Irisviel had bought. As for why he did that – even he himself did not know. He had nowhere else to go. Did he also have no more reasons left to keep living? All the goals and beliefs the man named Emiya Kiritsugu had once possessed were burnt to ashes with that fire.

The thing that returned from that barren field was simply a corpse that had retained a beating heart. In fact, had he not saved Shirou, then Kiritsugu would perhaps have truly died a long time ago. However, he met Shirou. He met this child who had fortunately escaped from the raging fire that had claimed innumerable lives. That was the miracle which resurrected him from the shell that was once named Emiya Kiritsugu. Even if he were to look back on it now, this had been a very wondrous life.

The man who had lost his wife and daughter again became a father –

The child who had lost his parents again became a son –

Now that he thought about it, he had repeated this unchanging life day after day. Shirou was now calling Kiritsugu 'old man' while the latter hadn't even hit 40 years old. Maybe the kid felt it was more natural that way. But the truth was that the stamina still lingering within Kiritsugu's body was nothing more than a spluttering candle in the wind. In truth, he was not much different from an old man after all.

After that, he peacefully and calmly passed his days as if he was living within the dream of another man. On that day five years ago, a line had been drawn across his life, which had already lost everything. No one else had disappeared before Kiritsugu after that. Be it Shirou, Taiga, Raiga-san or the youngsters in the Fujimura Group; none of them had left him since they met, and they were still together even now. The meetings he used to have with other people were simply the beginning of separation.

However, such happiness was not without a reason, because the things that he had lost in the past would never come back.

Kiritsugu had repeatedly used the excuse of 'traveling overseas' to get Shirou to stay home while he traveled to the Einsberns. He wanted to save his daughter, who had been left all alone within the City of Winter. However, no matter how obstinately Kiritsugu repeated his visits, Jubstacheit was still unwilling to open the forest's bounded field. That was understandable. All the efforts the Einsberns put into the fourth Heaven's Feel came to nothing because of Kiritsugu's last-minute betrayal.

A man such as Kiritsugu would have to remain silent even if he was punished, but Acht did not do that. Did he want to put the traitor to exile like a stray dog and let it struggle on its last legs, and carry that shameful title for the rest of its life? Or did he plan to let Kiritsugu never see his daughter again and use that as the most severe punishment that can be inflicted? No matter what, it was already a fact.

Had he been the Kiritsugu of the past, the infamous **Magus Killer**, then he might have been able to forcibly break through this icy bounded field and rush to his daughter's side. However, the current Kiritsugu had been touched by **Angra Mainyu** and had already been corroded by this curse. His flesh was getting weaker and weaker. His limbs atrophied, his sight began to fade, and he had completely lost the ability to use magecraft. He was not much different from a terminally ill patient. He couldn't even find the starting point of the bounded field, and could only wander in the blizzard, waiting till death.

He understood all his attempts had been in vain – recently Kiritsugu had already faintly felt that his time was probably up. In other words, he probably hadn't had much time left since the moment he became cursed by the black mud. Therefore he had recently been staying home all the time, drowning in memories as he passed the time in a daze. What had his life been about –

As he thought of this, he silently gazed up at the moon with Shirou.

"…When I was a kid, I used to want to be a hero of justice very much."

Suddenly, he muttered this unconsciously. Like a shipwreck that had sunken beneath the surface a long time ago, those untouched and forgotten words suddenly escaped from his lips – that was right. He seemed to have said something like that to someone else some time ago, although he didn't manage to fulfill it at the end. But just when did that happen? When he heard Kiritsugu, Shirou glance at him with a raised eyebrow from his normally expressionless face in response.

"…Did you throw it away?" Shirou asked in his usual monotone voice while staring at Kiritsugu's face.

Tearing his gaze away from the moon Kiritsugu met Shirou's red eyes with his own dead black eye. Even though Shirou didn't change in appearance in 5 years aside from his two long bangs reaching the shoulders on both sides of his face and long red hair with grey in some areas and few white hair that he chose to let grow reaching his waist and tying it in the back in a ponytail, mental-wise Shirou isn't anymore the kid in the hospital without emotion when Kiritsugu decided to asked him if he want to be adopted. Though Kiritsugu would have to thank Fujimura Taiga for making his emotion came back to him, if only slightly, it was still a step.

What Taiga propose is a sparring match in Kendo between her and Shirou, though Kiritsugu is slightly worried for his adopted son, Taiga's skill might be nothing compared to a **Heroic Spirit **but for a normal human she's skilled and prone to carelessness that she might forgot to hold back on a kid.

Alas Kiritsugu's worry for his son was for naught because the very start of the match Shirou dash like a bullet that the very ground dented with his foot and swung the shinai at speed impossible to see in a naked eye and stopping it before it hit Taiga. It might not have hit her directly but the accompanying gust of wind is enough to throw her to the wall hard, but not enough for her to lose consciousness.

Shirou's spectacle stunned Taiga and Kiritsugu to silence with awestruck expressions while staring at Shirou who's examining his shinai with a curious glance. From that day on Shirou will always be in the dojo whenever he has time practicing his skills with every different wooden weapons and archery that he asked Kiritsugu to buy for him.

Then one day Shirou asked Kiritsugu to teach him magecraft despite not taking an interest in the subject when he first heard of it, Kiritsusu at first rejected because he want Shirou to live a normal life. But when he thought about it a few days later, Shirou is anything but 'normal', despite being human Shirou has the physical capabilities to rival a Servant and a fully functioning **Noble Phantasm **inside him. If Kiritsugu didn't teach Shirou magecraft, eventually the **Mage Association** would learn of what he's capable of and send Enforcers to capture him for dissection, Shirou and despite of his amazing skills with weapons and a body to match it will eventually be overwhelm, thus Kiritsugu decided to teach him magecraft even if it's only the basics.

When Kiritsugu is actively teaching Shirou magecraft he couldn't help but ponder if Shirou is a genius or a suicidal idiot. After all who would make nerves as a makeshift circuit that's normally as a last resort of a magus because of high chance of death? Shirou does. Who would use **Reinforcement** on his/her own body to practice magecraft? Shirou does. And last but the worst, who would use **Reinforcement** on a nerves circuit to anchor it on his/her own soul to make it permanent? Shirou does. Kiritsugu was so furious he punch Shirou in the face which he learn is akin to punching a steel wall and reminded himself to never do it again.

Kiritsugu tried to convince Shirou to never do that again because of how much pain it brought Shirou. Shirou being Shirou answered 'If I can make nerves circuit as many as I want then the pain is worth it.' though Kiritsugu want to object, even he can imagine the many mages who would study it so they can do it without dying. Kiritsugu was never so thankful for **Avalon **as he was that day as nothing short of severing his head from his body or obliterating his whole body to nothingness will kill him.

When Kiritsugu tried to teach Shirou of spells for Thaumaturgy, the latter refused saying 'I am a martial artist first and foremost and I will fight with my own body!' Kiritsugu at that time used every ounce of willpower not to laugh while imagining Shirou fighting against the **Servant's** of the **Holy Grail War **which made for a humorous scene. Kiritsugu later discovered Shirou's **Gradation Air**, more commonly known as **Projection** is not normal, having actual solidness that's almost a match for the original. When asked, Shirou answered that he mentally divided the process of it into seven steps and called it **Tracing** because of his aria **Trace On**.

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

Kiritsugu was shocked and proud that his son manage to create a brand new magecraft, **Tracing** as he called it is very advantageous for his son because he can always have arms in case someone attacks him. The very next day Kiritsugu decided to bring his son to a weapons museum to record them to his arsenal of weaponry should he need it when his gone. Despite wanting to remain and watch him grow up Kiritsugu couldn't because of the curse of **Angra Mainyu**.

"Old man, you're keeping quiet to long." Breaking him out of his thought to the present is Shirou who until now remain patiently quiet waiting for him to speak.

"Ah… where were we…? No, I didn't throw it away. It's just… I realize I can't save everyone." Kiritsugu answered with a grimacing at remembering that black mud that killed countless lives 5 years ago before looking up at the moon again.

The younger Emiya thought about it before answering in a slightly firm tone looking up at the moon as well. "…It is an impossible dream. Human's are never perfect to begin with, but because we aren't perfect we fight and seek to fill the gap in our imperfect lives."

Kiritsugu was at first shocked but just chuckle amusedly at Shirou's choice of words thereby earning a questioning glance from his adopted son. "What's so funny, old man?"

Kiritsugu stop his chuckle to answer his son. "Nothing… it's just I should realize that sooner."

Shirou continued to look up at the moon before a thought pass through his mind and decided to vocalize it. "Hmm… if you can't fulfill it anymore, then let me fulfill it for you. But rather than being a hero of justice, I'll be a hero to those people I care about."

"And the people you don't know?" Question Kiritsugu. Shirou gave a small smile before answering in firmer tone.

"They're people I don't know _yet_. If someone needs help then I'll help them without hesitation."

Kiritsugu also gave a smile at his son and joke at his expense. "That's good Shirou, though I'm worried that people would take advantage of you and before you know it you would have a nickname of fake janitor nonsense."

Shirou actually snorted at that little jab at him. "I wouldn't do that unless it's for my friends, I do have something which is called pride"

"Haha… is that so… then I'll be… at pieced now…" Kiritsugu stated with relief from the bottom of his heart. Shirou will walk the heroes' path, he might suffer pain, betrayal, loss of love ones but he will never despair rather he will face it head on. All the scars in his heart seemed to have healed when he understood this. Emiya Kiritsugu closed his eyes.

Then –

This man who accomplished nothing in his life and did not win a single victory stopped breathing. His last moments were full of relief, and he passed away as if he had merely fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emiya Kiritsugu's sudden death didn't made Shirou frustrated for he died with a smile, nor depressed for he already knew his father's time is already limited, and neither lonely for he has several people who cared about him. That day when his father's body is being buried in the cemetery Shirou made a silent promise to be a hero that his father never accomplish in his life while consoling a bawling Fujimura Taiga.

Since that day Shirou trained as hard as he could with his weapons, make as many nerve circuits as possible, and practice his magecraft everyday. Eventually Shirou took a part-time job at Copenhagen a liquor store in the Shinto District (_Even though there's some awkwardness in the first few days by having a kid who looks 7 years old in a liquor store._) for money if he ever needed even though Taiga's grandfather, Raiga Fujimura who manages Kiritsugu's estate after his death in place of Shirou Emiya will often give Shirou spending money for accompanying him to his hobbies, which include sumo wrestling and hunting.

He later went to middle school where he met Matou Shinji who he kicked in the balls for his own selfishness and arrogance as well as daring to insult him. It is also the same day when he accidentally discovered Kiritsugu's plans and happenings in the **Fourth Holy Grail War** which cause the Fuyuki Fire, Shirou read it all and couldn't help but laughed out loud when he discovered **King Arthur** the** Legendary** **King of Knights** wielder of **Excalibur **is actually a little girl no older than twenty. Taiga, who's making her way to Shirou's house for dinner heard his laugh even though he's normally expressionless and turn back and wisely forget what she heard. Shirou for the whole middle school discreetly avoided Tohsaka Rin because of Kiritsugu's advice to remain unknown to other mages as long as possible.

After starting in Homurahara High School, he met Ryuudou Issei who thought of him as a lost child at first but befriended thereafter. He later joined the Kendo club but withdrew during the summer of his first year because of the difference in skills, though he'd taken the habit of always bringing a bokken in school.

–***–**

"Emiya, I've always wondered about this but why do look like a seven years old kid even though you're already seventeen?" Ryuudou Issei, the Student Council President and one of Shirou's friend asked curiously while having lunch in the Student Body's office. Shirou raised an eyebrow in response before swallowing his own food to answer.

"I don't know, I've always look like this for as long as I remember." That's a lie. Shirou knows **Avalon The Everdistant Utopia **scabbard of King Arthur is inside his body since the time he read Kiritsugu's notes and reports. Since that time Shirou would always practice his **Tracing** on that **Noble Phantasm** to make a perfect copy of it which is surprisingly easy. Even though Shirou is dissatisfied with his appearance he can't just take it out from inside himself for two reasons. 1. He didn't know how to extract it from himself. 2. He won't survive for more than fifteen minutes because of his nerve circuits which number in the _millions_.

"Is that– wait, _for as long as you remember_? How…?" Issei question his friends wording.

"Ah… didn't you know? I don't have any memories beyond the Fuyuki Fire." Shirou answered the unspoken question while eating his own food. "I've been saved and adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu because my parents probably died in the fire and I'd rather be adopted by father than stay in the orphanage."

Ryuudou Issei frown upon hearing Shirou's explanation and ask. "…Why didn't you even bat an eyelid at talking about that hell fire?"

Shirou blink at his friend's question but answered nonetheless. "Because it is in the pass now, there's no use dwelling in every painful memories, the only thing we can do is move on and advance."

Issei's frown deepened and stop eating in favor of staring Shirou straight in the eyes. Shirou raise an eyebrow in response to his friend's actions but stared right back as well, this continued on for more than a minute before Issei relented while releasing a sigh and silently resume eating. Shirou didn't know what's gotten to Issei but mirrored his action as well. After they finished their food and pack it they headed back to their classroom but not before hearing the not-so-whispering students.

"Hey, look, it's Shirou-chan!"

"Waa…! He's really cute up close that you would want to hug him!"

"Pure white long hair and red eyes as well as an expressionless face, Shirou-chan is straight out of a manga!"

"And don't forget the wooden sword that he's always bringing to school!"

"Homurahara High School's pride and mascot, Shirou-chan!"

Shirou could feel his eyebrow twitching from every comment thus he picked up his pace while resolutely ignoring a certain Student Council President's chuckle. This is something Shirou could never get use to, being treated as a mascot like in Copenhagen which he got the nickname of 'Emi-yan-chan' from Otoko Hotaruzuka which later turn to a trend among the costumers. Even with the intense training everyday that practically made him faint every time, did nothing because it wouldn't show in his appearance.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Wondered Shirou and entered Year 2 class C Classroom to study amid his not-so-whispering classmates about a certain albino red eyed sword magus. Classes were more of the same, ending early as they did on Saturdays. Afterwards Mitsuzuri Ayako came to Shirou and asked him to clean the Archery Dojo in her stead because the Matou siblings are absent and she has guess to attend to in her home.

Shirou sighed as he restrung yet another bow and muttered. "Amateurs, do they even know how to use it properly?"

He lifted the bow and pulled the string back, testing it's draw strength. Satisfied, he set it back in it's place with the other bows. "And that's the last one."

He took a look around. It dark now and Shirou is alone in the dojo. Though it's troublesome to clean this place up but he enjoyed the piece of silence unlike a certain tiger-teacher who's always shouting. He brushed himself and turned out the lights. Shirou began his walk towards the school entrance to go home. It was currently night time in Fuyuki City, the night where the full moon shined brightly on the onyx sky above, a cool breeze that went pass him was the only indication that the season of spring had only just began and that the winter grasp hadn't left just yet. As he was about to approach the school's courtyard when he heard it, _steel_. Not just steel but _clashing_ steel. Curious, Shirou approach the sound and saw two men fighting beyond any mortal's abilities.

The first one is an exceptionally tall white haired man and skin tan to the point of nearly being burned. He's wearing red cloth in both arms, upper back, and a cloak belted on his waist as a make-shift skirt and wielding two short swords, one white with a white wave pattern while the other was black with black with tortoise shell pattern with both of them having the symbol of yin-yang. With the use of **Structural Grasp** revealed their name as **Kanshou** and **Bakuya** a C-rank **Noble Phantasm**.

The other is a blue haired, red eyed man wearing a tight bodysuit that is colored ultramarine with an integrated steel pauldrons. He wielded a crimson spear that has an ominous aura, and again the use of **Structural Grasp** prove to be useful identifying the wielder's name. **Gae Bolg** a B-rank **Noble Phantasm** weapon of **Cú Chulainn Hound of Ulster**.

Their speed was the fastest that Shirou saw to this day, skills that can make masters weep. Truly no one to this day that Shirou saw that can hold a candle to those two warriors that's basically legends of their own. Except…

…Shirou himself. With a bloodthirsty smile, Shirou unwrap his bokken in it's cloth and unloaded his bag to the ground.

"**Yaaa…!**" With a shout Shirou dash to the two warriors utilizing his natural or unnatural speed to the fullest without magecraft, just relying on his own body and skills to match and compete to these two legends.

–***–**

Lancer was thoroughly annoyed at his current opponent. Normally he would enjoy fighting but he did not like this bastard's smug smile. And _Archer_ is his opponent because his little master clearly said so! So what kind of Archer uses _swords_! And let's not forget that no matter how many times he broke them they would always appear in his hand not a second later. Truly he wanted just stab this bastard through the heart but somehow despite his numerous holes in his opponent's defense, he always manage to parry his lance and retaliate.

Suddenly Archer threw both his swords at him and immediately materializing another one and sprint following his own thrown swords which Lancer deflected with a swipe of his spear and blocking both his opponent's swords as a follow up before the two sprang away from each other.

'_Master, permission to use my __**Noble Phantasm**__?_' Thought Lancer to his master.

'_Yes, despite being an Archer he ca–_' His master didn't finish her sentence because of a sudden shout.

"**Yaaa…!**" Everyone look for the source of the shout but they didn't need to because a moment later a white blur rushes towards Lancer. Lancer who saw the blur swung something for his head immediately swung his spear to deflect it…

…only for it to miss because it suddenly change mid swing and swung on his side instead and Lancer got thrown but manage to land safely in a defensive stance as he examine his 'new' opponent…

…only for Lancer blink, Archer's eyebrow twitch and his little master is so surprise that her jaw drop in an unladylike fashion, and even though he cannot see her but Lancer is sure that Bazett has a similar reaction. For the one who interrupted them is a red-eyed boy who looks like 7-8 years old and long white hair which is tied on the back of his head reaching his waist while he has two shoulder length bangs on both sides of his face while living his forehead exposed.

The boy is holding a freaking _wooden sword_ which he used to strike Lancer while having a bloodthirsty smile on his face. Normally Lancer wouldn't take a child seriously but despite this boy's age he manage to broke one of his ribs, granted it wouldn't hinder him but the kid is skilled enough to penetrate his defense and it's only luck that the child is holding a wooden sword instead of a real one.

'_The heck…!? A homunculus…!?_' Bazett practically scream on their link which made Lancer wince at the volume.

"Hey, isn't it a little late for a kid to be out at night? Your parents would be worried." Lancer asked while placing his spear on his shoulder. Lancer might look nonchalant but in truth he's remaining tense for any sort of attack.

"I'm already seventeen! My name is Emiya Shirou and I want to fight you, Cú Chulainn Hound of Ulster right here and now!" Shouted Shirou and managing to shock everyone for guessing Lancer's real name.

Shirou taking advantage of his opponent's shock state rushes to Lancer with an overhead swing. Lancer already knowing his opponent's skill didn't bother to parry it and instead thrust his spear targeting the boy's chest. In response Shirou retracted his own swing to parry away Lancer's spear by striking a slight imbalance in his thrust to push it away thus leaving Lancer briefly open which Shirou took full advantage of by also giving a thrust on Lancer's face. Lancer seeing the thrust lean to the side but the kid still manage to gauge out Lancer's left eye, pissed Lancer promptly kick the kid on the stomach sending him flying. Shirou, like Lancer manage to land safely on the ground unharmed beside Archer who favored staring at the boy than Lancer while his master is the same but manage to calm herself at some point in time.

Archer or Counter Guardian EMIYA already knew that this was not the same reality as his past thus his plan to cause a paradox by killing his past self to erase himself from his own Hell, which caused him to kill to people whether they were innocent or guilty. Thus when he was summoned by one Tohsaka Rin he was already formulating plans to kill his past self while following events which he knew but it change drastically when rather than run away he's self instead attacks Lancer.

And if that wasn't clue enough this reality's Shirou doesn't seem to age and looks like a homunculus and is more skilled than him and capable of fighting a **Servant** with a damned _bokken_ without the use of magecraft. And Archer is sure that this Shirou is capable and experienced in **Tracing** because of his hair color which quickly proven to be true because he knew Lancer's true name.

Tohsaka Rin knew that Emiya Shirou was not normal because of his appearance. At first she thought he's a homunculus but he has no connection to the Einzbern. Thus she just thought that he's just a kid with a disease which cause him to not grow and skilled in kendo. But _now_! _Now_ that he's fighting a **Servant** with a root be damned _bokken_ she couldn't help but be curious about him and wondering if he's also a master.

"Kid, you're amazing. You managed to injure me in just a few exchanges and a _wooden sword_ no less." Stated Lancer while shaking his head to the absurdity while leaning forward slightly and preparing to dash. "Let's see how long that sword of yours' will last!"

Lancer then closes the distance and delivered a flurry of thrusts so fast that the very _air_ are rippling under his barrage at his smaller opponent. Lancer has to respect the kid's guts by fighting a **Heroic Spirit** with naught but a wooden sword which even for a **Servant** wouldn't try. Though considering his skills by how he respond to his barrage he's more than qualified to fit for the **Saber** class. He didn't block, parry nor dodged. Rather he _guided_ them away from meeting his own flesh and blood using the least amount of strength possible to strike the shaft of his spear.

Lancer knew this technique his opponent is using against him. When he's still alive he encountered many warriors' who uses said technique to battle opponents when their own enemies has superior weapon to their own but only has above average skills in using said weapon, but…

…to use against him, Cú Chulainn Hound of Ulster, who's basically a legend by fighting armies and has the strength, speed and skills that few can match? There's only one thing to describe this boy's skills. _Godlike _is the only word to describe this boy's skills. Hopping away from his opponent who raised an eyebrow in response, Lancer thought to Bazzet. '_Master, permission to use my __**Noble Phantasm**__?_'

'_You already said that. But yes, forget about Archer for now, he can be Berserker for all I care. Is __**that**__ kid using magecraft to empower himself?_' Asked Bazett from their link, and Lancer has the distinct feeling that his master is slightly jealous.

'_No, I didn't feel him using any prana. He's just using his own body and skills. The kid's talent must be unimaginable._' Replied Lancer while getting to his own stance and pouring his own prana to his spear which made the kid narrowed his eyes at the threat and preparing to dash. Lancer is sure that his master, Scathach, would laugh at his face when she learn that he'd been forced to use a **Noble Phantasm** against a kid who only has a wooden sword no matter the skill or challenge him herself when his armed with proper weapons.

"**Gae…**" He didn't get to finish because of a black colored disk came flying at him making him jumped back to avoid while a white disk came flying in front of the kid which he reflexively grab in mid-air and threw at Lancer with even greater speed which stab him up to the hilt in the abdomen. Lancer wince at the pain but both he and the boy look for the source of the surprise attacked revealing Archer who they both accidentally forgot about in the midst of battle.

"Did you two seriously forgotten about me?" Archer said with a smirk by at least wounding Lancer because of his intervention. Both combatants glared at Archer for intervening with different reasons. Lancer because he really _really_ hated this bastard and for interrupting his **Noble Phantasm** while in Shirou's case because of interrupting his duel with Lancer even though he was first one who did just that. Archer then addressed Shirou. "Kid, master's order is to team up with you to eliminate Lancer."

Shirou gave a skeptical look at Archer who just shrugged and pointed behind him. Shirou followed the pointed direction revealing one Tohsaka Rin staring at him. "Master will explain what's happening in Fuyuki City in exchange after this."

So saying Archer projected a nameless B-rank spear and giving it to Shirou with a smirk. "I believe someone of your skills can use a spear as well as your sword."

Shirou doesn't know why, but it seems Archer is taunting him by deliberately handing him a spear, and his words' doesn't help to prove he's not. Just to spite Archer, Shirou swung the spear in his hands around, then down, up, and back once more. In a matter of seconds the weapon was whistling through the air and creating ripples of distortion with every stab. The movement's ended and the spear came to rest upon its pommel on the ground as Shirou leaned it against his shoulder while showing a victorious smirk at Archer's annoyed look.

Lancer, who just silently watch as Archer spoke to the kid for an alliance claiming it's his master's order and deliberately handing a spear to the kid when he clearly should given him a sword. Then he watched the kid display his spear techniques that's also more than qualified for the **Lancer** class. Lancer thought to Bazett for orders.

'_Master, how do I proceed with this?_' For a moment Lancer can feel through their link that his master is worried. Lancer doesn't blame her for he has two opponents, granted one of them is human but that human is more dangerous than Archer is.

'_Can you k-kill them both?_' Bazzet tried to sound calm but her slight stutter is proof enough how shaken she is. Lancer knew he's strong but he also knew his own limits thus he replied truthfully.

'_Both? No. Archer in one on one? Yes, I think I can manage. The kid in one on one? No, not without a __**Noble Phantasm**__, even then I can tell that he's still holding some back, probably powerful enough to be called a __**Noble Phantasm**__._' For a moment there's only silence and Lancer is beginning to be slightly worried that his master fainted but soon got his response in a shaky voice.

'_R-r-retreat…! Just get out of there as fast as possible!_' Lancer didn't need more than that to turn and run as fast as possible for his A-rank agility. Lancer didn't bother to make a cool exit by provoking his opponents. There were times for banter and this wasn't one of them. Suddenly he heard the whistling of air being cut and he jumped to the right to avoid the thrown spear which would have pierce his heart if his a moment later, probably the kid is the one who threw it.

"Impressive, he manages to dodge." Stated Shirou, gone now the bloodthirsty smile he has while fighting Lancer, but rather the expressionless face he has which the people have grown used to. Shirou then turn to Rin who's staring at the thrown spear with a twitching eyebrow before it vanish like broken glass. "I think you have some explaining to do?"

"Emiya actua–" She didn't get to finish courtesy of Shirou who raise a hand.

"Not here, explain it to me in my house." Thus Shirou started walking towards the direction of his house.

–**A/N–**

**Name:**_** Emiya Shirou**_

**Strength: **_**C++ (B+++) [With Reinforcement]**_

**Endurance:**_** B (A+) [With Reinforcement]**_

**Agility: **_**B+ (A++) [With Reinforcement]**_

**Mana: **_**EX**_

**Luck: **_**D**_

**Defense of Rook: **_**C++ (B+++) [Attacks of C++ (B+++) and below has no effect on him]**_

**Magic Resistance: **_**A**_

**Eye of the Mind (False): **_**B**_

**Eternal Arms Mastership: **_**EX [Because of the instinctual fighting prowess of Gandalf]**_


End file.
